


Stay

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [12]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: Adam knew it wouldn’t last, but he was going to take full advantage of it while he could.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Kudos: 37





	Stay

Adam knew it wouldn’t last, but he was going to take full advantage of it while he could.

Adam straddled Ronan’s hips and leaned down just low enough to catch Ronan’s strangled exhales, and Adam broke eye contact then to look further up as Ronan studied Adam’s every move, memorized every line and feature. Adam ran his fingers through the hair that grown there only a little, just long enough to have a little texture, maybe half an inch on the top of his head. Adam didn’t smile or smirk, but Ronan could see in his eyes how much he loved it.

“You should leave it like this for a little while,” Adam said with the tiniest of smiles as he continued to run his fingers through Ronan’s soft, dark hair, lightly massaging his scalp and doing the same with his thumbs above Ronan’s ears. Ronan hummed in contentment, and that made Adam finally look back down to meet his eyes.

“If it keeps you here like this forever,” Ronan said as he smoothed his hands up Adam’s biceps and triceps through his worn olive green t-shirt, “and makes you look at me like that, then abso-fucking-lutely.”


End file.
